The New Order: A Star Wars story
by Cuck Lord
Summary: The Old Jedi Order is gone. Destroyed by the Galactic Empire, and the resurgent Sith. The remaining Jedi have gone into hiding. But years after the Order's destruction, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader got wind of a New Order of Jedi. Now, Vader is hell bent on finishing what he started long ago, and bringing an end to the Jedi scum.


The New Order: A Star Wars story

The Jedi Order, once a heroic organization of brave galactic knights, now runaways in hiding from the Galactic Empire and the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. Vader has engaged himself on a crusade against the Jedi, and for years personally hunted down and slaughtered any who were unfortunate to cross paths with the Dark Lord. However, it's been almost six months since the last Jedi met his lightsaber, and ever so busy with the recent uprising of the Rebel Alliance, Darth Vader has been preoccupied, and yearning for the next Jedi to kill.

On the Imperial Star Destroyer Excalibur, The Dark Lord is "relaxing" in his circular meditation chamber. It's the only location where he can safely remove his helmet, and breathe in the air with his own lungs, as best he can at least. His thoughts are only of his past, when he was not this broken cybernetic monster. Back when he was just a man, Anakin Skywalker. He had everything; his beautiful pregnant wife Padme, his mentor and greatest friend Obi-Wan Kenobi , and a place in the Jedi Order, fighting to bring peace to the galaxy.

Now, he has nothing but the Empire. His is wife dead, his former friend crippling Anakin, leaving him for dead. Not to mention the traitorous Jedi. Above all, Vader blamed them for making his life a living hell.

Done with reminiscing on his past life, the Dark Lord activated the levers which held his helmet suspended in the air. They slowly descended to his head.

"Lord Vader." The video intercom inside his chamber sparked to life.

Behind the screen was the infamous Grand Moff Tarkin, whose intelligence is only matched by his ruthlessness. All he saw was the back of Vader's burnt, scarred head as his helmet covered it.

"My apologies Lord Vader, I will ca-"

The sound of Vader's breathing made Tarkin pause.

"You've nothing to apologize for Tarkin." Vader spoke.

His seat in the chamber turned 180 degrees to face Tarkin.

"Now, what is it you require?"

"Your..expertise, Lord Vader. A Jedi..., a young Jedi, has been detained by Imperial Intelligence on Lothal. We've attempted to interrogate him to see if he knows the location of his master or any other Jedi, but he's proven to be very difficult to crack. So...we are at an impasse."

"You want me to see if I can get something out of him?" Vader questioned.

"I'm sure it will not be an issue for you, my Lord. I am aboard the _Executrix,_ with the prisoner in tow.

"Jump to my coordinates Tarkin, we'll get this over with quickly."

"Then we shall meet shortly, Lord Vader." Tarkin ended the call.

The Dark Lord rose from his chamber. He was almost ecstatic to meet this young Jedi. The thought of torturing him for information was something that Vader was more than willing to do to eradicate the Jedi Order from galactic history.

When the Executrix jumped out of hyperspace next to the Excalibur, the Dark Lord took his personal Advanced TIE Fighter and flew to Tarkin's Star Destroyer. When he docked on board, Vader made his way to the interrogation cells. The sight of him commanded respect and fear among the Imperial Stormtroopers and Officers. When he arrived at the Interrogation Bay, he was greeted by Grand Moff Tarkin.

"I highly appreciate you assisting us Lord Vader." Tarkin said. The duo started walking down the hallway.

"So this Jedi resisted all of your techniques Tarkin?" Vader questioned.

Tarkin let out a frustrated sigh. "Even the mind probes. He's proven himself to be quite….resistive. The boy even has the gall to mock us. Boasts that there was nothing we could do to him to make him talk."

"Hmph. We shall see about that. The boy's arrogance will be his downfall."

The two stopped at a cell guarded by two Stormtroopers. " He's in here, Lord Vader. Let me talk to him first. Warm him up a bit before I send you in."

"As you wish."

Vader stood in the hallway as Tarkin entered the interrogation room.

The room was covered in darkness, with only the red highlights of the probe droids shining the cell. At the center was the aforementioned young Jedi, contained in a hover field.

"Comfortable?" Tarkin asked.

The boy lifted his head and locked his eyes to the Grand Moff.

The Jedi gave a devilish smirk and said " I'm alright. Oh and by the way, your mind probe? Didn't work. Again."

Tarkin put his hand on his chin. "That is...unfortunate."

The Jedi laughed. " You're wasting your time, I'm not gonna giv-"

"For you." Tarkin replied.

The boy had a blank expression of confusion on his face. The Grand Moff took pleasure in this and countered with his own smirk.

"I will give you one, final, chance to tell us the location of your Master of your own volition. Otherwise, I shall resort to using my trump card."

"Trump card? What are you saying Imperial?"

"Go ahead Jedi, do what you are known for. Search through the Force or whatever is it you do. You'll know what I speak of then."

The boy closed his eyes and sensed the Force around him. All was well at first, but then he felt it. Tarkin's trump card; a dark entity which corrupted the Force with its very presence. His face expressed the feeling of fear.

Tarkin was visibly pleased at this. "So, I ask you again. Give us the location of your Master."

The young Jedi opened his eyes. "Never." The boy's grin was replaced with a tough look to the Grand Moff.

Tarkin sighed. "Very well then." He said under his breath. Tarkin walked to the door, opened it and stepped outside. The light from the hallway entered the room, shining in the eyes of the Jedi. The Grand Moff looked towards Vader, who was still out of sight of the Jedi.

"He's all yours….. Lord Vader." Tarkin said in a chilling tone.

The Jedi traded one ruthless interrogator, for even more ruthless enforcer.

Vader slowly walked inside the room, which covered the light from the outside, leaving the boy back into darkness. The only noise to be heard once the door was shut was the echo of Vader's robotic breathing apparatus.

"I expected you to be taller." The boy broke the silence.

Unamused, the Dark Lord walked forward and stood in front of the Jedi.

"Your thoughts betray you. I can sense your fear young one."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"I fear nothing. Not even a Sith." The boy spoke, but uncertain if he even believed his own words.

"Not even death?" Vader said.

"There is no death, there is the Force." The boy spoke with triumph.

"Hmph, you carry the arrogance of your Jedi forefathers." Vader continued. " Death is coming for you soon, I promise you. The only say you have is if you receive it quick or slow. I've interrogated stronger Jedi than you boy."

The boy's pompous grin returned. "Is that really supposed to frighten me?"

"No. You're already terrified."

The grin once again left the boys face. Vader moved closer to the boy, in arms reach to his captives legs.

"Now, enough pleasantries. You will tell me the location of your Jedi Master."

The boy stared into the eyes of the Sith, or he at least tried. The best he could do was gaze into the soulless visor that covered his face.

" As I told the other guy you're not getting-"

The room was further brightened by a flash of crimson red plasma, which the boys legs were on the receiving end of. The young Jedi let out a terrible gut wrenching scream.

"I'm running out of patience,boy. Now, where is your Master?" Vader demanded.

Writhing in pain, the boy managed to speak " The...New Jedi Order...will not be intimidated by a Sith."

The Dark Lord said nothing, continuing to maintain eye contact.

With higher confidence, the boy proudly said "The New Jedi Order will not be intimidated by-"

The boy stopped speaking and started choking. The Dark Lord's right hand extended and pulled the Jedi towards him, still attached to the hover field.

"You WILL tell me everything about this Order now!" Vader commanded, then pushed him back to his hovering prison.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not giving you anything Sith."

The Dark Lord stepped back. " You will. Because from what I can see, you still have two arms and...two halves of a leg."

"When one is one with the Force, their physical form means nothing. Do what you want, I'm not talking."

Vader thought for a bit on how he could torture the boy. He came up with something sinister.

"No. You don't have to say anything." The Sith called upon the Dark Side as he raised his left hand and focused the energy on the boys mind.

The Jedi felt his entire lower body go numb. "What….is this?"

"An ancient Dark Side ability. If you will not voluntarily tell me anything, then I will just search through your mind until I find what I want. I will not be gentle."

The boys face turned red with veins popping out all over his body.

"STOP!" The Jedi screamed, but Vader would not oblige.

"Give me….what I want!"

The Sith viscously scoured through the young boy's mind. Any information that he deemed unimportant he destroyed. He was impressed however, as he could not find the location of this New Jedi Order.

The boy felt as if his mind was on fire, the Dark Side proved to be too strong for him.

Vader after ruthlessly searching, found what he was after. He stopped his telepathic seige.

The boys head just faced the ground. The Dark Lord couldn't see any movement from him.

"Boy?" Vader did not get a response.

"Hpmh. Tarkin." The Sith called out to the Grand Moff, who was watching the interrogation from the other room via monitor.

The Moff entered the room with his hands behind his back.

"I must say my Lord, while your methods are definitely not sophisticated in any way, they are undoubtedly...effective. What did you get?"

The Dark Lord turned to him. " A name and a place. The name being a Zirion Krin. Location being Wobani's Grub."

Tarkin sighed. "Of course."

"Why is that Tarkin?"

"It's a cantina on Lothal. The Cantina itself used to be a rebel outpost during the early days of the Empire. After its destruction, a man named Wobani bought the building and renovated it. Guess old habits die hard.

"Then that is my next destination." Vader made his way out the door when he was stopped by the Grand Moff.

"Wait, what about the boy?" Tarkin pointed to the legless, lifeless Jedi.

"The boy is a corpse now. The vacuum of space is all that is left ."

The Grand Moff stared at the corpse of the young Jedi as Vader exited the room and went on his way.

He sighed and said " He always does this."

Author Note: First off, I apologize for not posting anything in a month. You know, school and life and everything in between lol. Now I've gotten back on the saddle per say with Star Wars. I plan for this series not to be any longer than four chapters, and maybe an epilogue. Darth Vader is my favorite Sith Lord in all of Star Wars and just like Kenobi in my Remembrance story I want to do the character justice. Thanks for reading the first chapter, and stay tuned for more :) Gonna try to hopefully post weekly


End file.
